The Vending Machine Quest
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Instead of the famous Klondike bar question, “What would you do for a Klondike Bar?”, it’s “What Would Colby Granger do for a Snickers Bar?” ONE SHOT.


**Title:** The Vending Machine Quest  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters:** Colby Granger  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Summary:** Instead of the famous Klondike bar question, "What would you do for a Klondike Bar?", it's "What Would Colby Granger do for a Snickers Bar?" One Shot.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Numb3rs.

* * *

**The Vending Machine Quest**

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Agent Colby Granger was craving a Snickers bar. He stood in front of the vending machine in the break room, and spotted the Snickers bar. Satisfied with his selection, he popped in his change into the machine. He then pressed the letter and number for the selection of his Snickers bar. Except the Snickers bar did not fall as was expected. Colby frowned and went confused.

"What the heck…" he trailed off. "You've got to be kidding me, all I want is a snickers bar," he muttered to himself.

Getting frustrated, he smacked the side of the machine, hoping that the Snickers bar would drop, but it still didn't move. Agent David Sinclair glanced up from his paper work and saw Colby trying to fight the machine. David then started to laugh and shook his head, rather amused. The others, Agents Don Eppes, Liz Warner and Nikki Betancourt, confused and alarmed of David's laughter, turned and looked over to him, wondering what he was so amused about.

"What's so funny?" Don asked.

"Looks like the machine doesn't like Colby today," David answered.

David pointed to Colby and the vending machine; their heads all turned and saw Colby shaking the machine aggressively, back and forth. Everyone then ruptured out into laughter and quickly covered their mouths, so that their laughter wouldn't disturb the others in the office. David shook his head, looked down and continued back to work. Colby, on the other hand, stared at his Snickers bar that was still stuck.

"I paid $1.00 for you piece of…"

"Colby," Don interrupted him, "stop beating the crap out of the candy machine," he ordered.

Colby whipped around, startled by Don's presence.

"The candy machine is mocking me," Colby said, "It ate my dollar…it's a stealer."

"Are you going to arrest it for stealing?" Don asked, teasingly.

Don stood against the counter to make a cup of coffee while Colby hesitated to answer back to him. Don then laughed again and shook his head to Colby, quite amused as well.

"All I want is that Snickers bar," Colby pointed out, "this is ridiculous, this is a federal building for god sakes."

Don looked back to him as he licked his stir stick and tossed it into the garbage can.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" Don asked, teasingly.

Colby hesitated to reply again, but before he could even respond, Don had already left. Colby looked back to the Snickers bar through the glass window of the vending machine and then glared at it, frustrated from it.

"Stop looking at me like that, I will get you out of there," he said.

He then just got a brilliant idea. He smiled, realizing that it wasn't too high up and his arms were long enough too. He dropped down to the floor on his knees and tried shoving his arm up through the hole, it however, was unsuccessful. He then repositioned himself and moved on his back. After he moved on his back, he then pushed his arm up through the hole, getting further up the vending machine than before, when he went in terrible pain. He cursed as he wiggled his arm around and went in shock, realizing he had just got his arm stuck.

"Oh no…" Colby trailed off in panic.

He jerked and moved his arm around once more, but it still wouldn't pull out.

"You've got to be kidding me…first you take my money, and then you mock me, and then you eat my arm!" Colby screamed in frustration, "David!"

David lifted his head up hearing Colby call his name and sighed.

"Just leave him alone," Don laughed.

"Nah, I got this Don," David laughed.

David then stood up, made his way over to the break room and entered. When he entered, to his surprise, he found Colby lying on the floor, on his back, with his right arm through the hole of the vending machine, and half way up inside, stuck. David then burst out laughing and nearly collapsed to the floor, laughing so hard. The others heard David's laughter erupt and echo and all went confused. They slowly walked over to David wondering what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Nikki called out.

They all finally arrived beside David and to their surprise as well, found Colby in his position. Nikki's mouth dropped and she put her left hand over it, trying not to laugh. Don's eyes widened and Liz shook her head through laughter.

"You really wanted that Snickers bar didn't you?" Liz asked teasingly.

"Instead of the famous Klondike bar question: What would you do for a Klondike Bar, it's what would Colby Granger do for a Snickers Bar?" Nikki teased.

Everyone then burst out into more laughter. Colby's face turned red as he glared at them, embarrassed, frustrated, and in pain. It was a bit desperate for a Snickers bar indeed, he had gone too far, but he really wanted it.

"Very funny guys, someone wanna help me out?" Colby asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll go get the saw," David laughed some more.

"Guys!" Colby screamed, "For real! My arm is going to fall off."

"Okay, okay," David laughed.

David and Don walked over to him and slowly wiggled his arm out. About seven minutes later they finally succeeded and Colby's arm was free. Colby sat up and rubbed his sore arm. Don and David then helped him up to his feet and patted his back. Colby sighed and they all walked off to their desks to continue their work.

--

The following day, Colby entered the office. He still never got that Snickers bar; he didn't have time to stop to the store last night or that morning. As he stood behind his chair, hanging up his jacket, the team was smiling at him. He went confused, wondering what they were smiling about. He then looked over to David who continued back to his own paper work.

Colby shrugged it off and made his way into the break room for some coffee. He then saw the "out of order" sticker on the window glass to the vending machine. He sighed, ignored the vending machine, made his cup of coffee and sat back down at his desk, when the others continued to smile at him.

"Okay, why are you guys smiling at me?" Colby asked.

"Oh nothing, we just keep thinking about yesterday," David lied.

Colby sighed.

"I get it, you don't need to say anymore, I just hope you guys didn't take pictures of me doing that…" he trailed off.

He logged onto his computer and sure enough he saw a picture of himself with the vending machine on his desk top. Everyone busted out into laughter and Colby looked over to them in slight anger. Everyone then stopped laughing finally and continued to work.

Later in the day, Colby continued to work hard and concentrate on his paper work, when he got the craving for a Snickers bar again. Throughout the day, the team still made random glances at him, which confused him. He saw David look to him again and ignored David this time and continued scribbling down in a note pad when he got an Email. Colby clicked it open and saw it was from David. Colby glanced at David and then looked back to the Email, opened it up and read it.

_Look in your right, middle drawer._

_Your pal,  
David Sinclair._

Colby slowly opened up his right hand, middle drawer and discovered a big box of king sized Snickers bars, freshly bought. Colby then smiled, laughed and shook his head. He looked over to the others and they smiled to him. He pulled a King sized Snickers bar out of the box, opened it up and took a bite out of it and continued back to work, finally satisfied.

**The End.**


End file.
